theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Island Jam 2019
The Island Jam 2019 is a party that began on June 11th. It was confirmed in a blog post on The Island's site, then in an advertisement at the Town on May 28th, 2019. The party features the Bend Band's 5th annual tour. Construction began on June 4th, 2019. Trivia *The party takes place at night. *It was confirmed on May 31st, 2019, that the Felly Cruise will return. *During the Bend Band Tour, there will be a new 4th island visited, which was confirmed to be Pumpkin Island. *3,250 Music Tickets are required to buy every single item at the Music Merchandise Stand. *Beatz performed at the Crab Lounge. *Although the Small Island Entrances signs say you require the Dark Blue V.I.P Pass to access the room, you only need it to access the stage itself. Non-members can still access the room, but can't go on stage. Items *Genre Shirt *Dark Blue V.I.P Pass (50 Tickets) *Chiptune Shirt (100 Tickets) *Chiptune Background (50 Tickets) *Reggae Shirt (100 Tickets) *Reggae Background (50 Tickets) *Jazz Shirt (100 Tickets) *Jazz Background (50 Tickets) *Pop Shirt (100 Tickets) *Pop Background (50 Tickets) *Water Shirt (100 Tickets) *Water Background (50 Tickets) *Country Shirt (100 Tickets) *Country Background (50 Tickets) *Orchestra Shirt (100 Tickets) *Orchestra Background (50 Tickets) *Techno Shirt (100 Tickets) *Techno Background (50 Tickets) *Rock Shirt (100 Tickets) *Rock Background (50 Tickets) *Headphones Shirt (100 Tickets) *Orange Headphones (50 Tickets) *Dull Red Headphones (50 Tickets) *Dull Green Headphones (50 Tickets) *Blue Headphones (50 Tickets) *Party Wig (100 Tickets) *Island Jam Shirt (100 Tickets) *Maracas Shirt (100 Tickets) *Fiesta Shirt (100 Tickets) *Guitar Island Shirt (100 Tickets) *Bend Band Tour Shirt (100 Tickets) *Blue Note Shirt (100 Tickets) *Lights Shirt (100 Tickets) *Bend Band Shirt (100 Tickets) *Green Note Shirt (100 Tickets) *Dark Blue Note Shirt (100 Tickets) *Dark Red Note Shirt (100 Tickets) *Hatsune Miku Wig (150 tickets) *Hatsune Miku Suit (200 tickets) Party Rooms *Dance Party (Members) *Music Store Roof (Members) *Ship Lobby (Everyone) *Deck (Everyone) *Ship Diner (Everyone) *Ship Pool (Everyone) *Main Road (Everyone) *Epic Concert (Members) *Backstage (Members) *Nedds House (Members) *Performance Stage (Everyone) *Stage Ship (Members) *Small Island Entrances (Everyone) *Sandy Island Dock Stage (Everyone) *Clover Island Dock Stage (Everyone) *Dusk Island Dock Stage (Everyone) *Pumpkin Island Dock Stage (Everyone) Stages *Arcade: Chiptune stage *Beach: Reggae stage *Downtown: Jazz stage *Iceberg: Pop stage *Indoor Pool: Water stage *Ogle Dock: Country stage *Pet Shop: Orchestra stage *Plaza: Techno stage *Shopping Center: Main stage Gallery Ads Island Jam 2019 Ad.png|The first advertisement Sneak Peeks Island Jam Sneak 2019.png|A sneak peek given from DJ Fellrox on the blog Other June 2019.png Island Jam 2019 Banner.gif New Site Base Island Jam.png|The homepage background during the party Interfaces Merch Stand Island Jam 2019.png|Music Merchandise Stand Stage Info.gif|Stage Info Construction Arcade Island Jam Con 2019.png|Arcade Beach Island Jam Con 2019.png|Beach Iceberg Island Jam Con 2019.png|Iceberg Lighthouse Cliff Island Jam Con 2019.png|Lighthouse Cliff Ogle Dock Island Jam Con 2019.png|Ogle Dock Performance Center Island Jam Con 2019.png|Performance Center Shopping Center Island Jam Con 2019.png|Shopping Center Stadium Island Jam Con 2019.png|Stadium Party Pictures Arcade Island Jam 2019.png|Arcade Backstage 2019.png|Backstage Beach Island Jam 2019.png|Beach Beacon Island Jam 2019.png|Beacon Book Store Island Jam 2019.png|Book Store Cafeteria Island Jam.png|Cafeteria Care Center Island Jam 2019.png|Care Center Cave Island Jam 2019.png|Cave Clothes Shop Island Jam 2019.png|Clothes Shop Clover Island Island Jam 2019.png|Clover Island Dock Stage Coast Aquarium Island Jam.png|Coast Aquarium Coin Cave Island Jam 2019.png|Coin Cave Crab Lounge Island Jam 2019.png|Crab Lounge Crab Rock Island Jam 2019.png|Crab Rock Dance club music festivals.JPG|Dance Club Dance part.JPG|Dance Party Deck Island Jam 2019.png|Deck District Island Jam 2019.png|District Downtown Island Jam 2019.png|Downtown Dusks Island Island Jam 2019.png|Dusk Island Dock Stage Epic Concert Band 2019.png|Epic Concert (Bend Band performing) Epic Concert 2019.png|Epic Concert Fire Dojo Island Jam 2019.png|Fire Dojo Golf Course Island Jam 2019.png|Golf Course Iceberg Island Jam 2019.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Island Jam 2019.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Island Jam 2019.png|Industrial Lighthouse Cliff Island Jam 2019.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse music festivals.JPG|Lighthouse Main Road 2019.png|Main Road The music store music festivals.JPG|Music Store Music Store Roof 2019.jpg|Music Store Roof Nedds House 2019.png|Nedds House Ogle Dock Island Jam 2019.png|Ogle Dock Park Island Jam 2019.png|Park Guitar dances.JPG|Performance Stage Pet Park Island Jam.png|Pet Park Pet Shop Island Jam 2019.png|Pet Shop Playground Island Jam 2019.png|Playground Plaza Island Jam 2019.png|Plaza Pumpkin Island Island Jam.png|Pumpkin Island Dock Stage Restaurant Island Jam 2019.png|Restaurant Sandy Island Island Jam 2019.png|Sandy Island Dock Stage Ship Diner Island Jam 2019.png|Ship Diner Ship Lobby Island Jam 2019.png|Ship Lobby Ship Pool Island Jam 2019.png|Ship Pool Shopping Center Island Jam 2019.png|Shopping Center Shore Island Jam 2019.png|Shore Skatepark Island Jam 2019.png|Skatepark Small Island Entrances 2019.png|Small Island Entrances Snow Dojo Island Jam 2019.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Island Jam 2019.png|Stadium Stage Ship 2019.png|Stage Ship Supply Room Island Jam 2019.png|Supply Room Town Island Jam 2019.png|Town Wind Dojo Island Jam 2019.png|Wind Dojo Music *Main Theme *Shopping Center *Stadium *Indoors *Arcade 1 *Arcade 2 *Pet Shop *Shore *Dance Club *Coin Cave *Beach *Plaza *Iceberg *Park *Downtown *Ogle Dock *Indoor Pool *Cafe *Small Island Entrances *Main Road *Epic Concert, Sandy Island, Dusk Island, Clover Island Stages See Also *Music Festival 2011 *Music Festival 2012 *Music Festival 2013 *Music Festival 2014 *Music Festival 2015 *Music Festival 2016 *Island Jam 2017 *Island Jam 2018 *Music Festivals Category:The Island Category:Parties of 2019 Category:2019 Category:Parties